


Punishment

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What about dean punishing Sam with anal beads? And Maybe Sam throwing up after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Dean had tugged Sam’s clothing off, leaving the younger Winchester bare on the bed.

"Dean…come on…you can’t be serious." Sam said.

"I’m dead serious." Dean said, going over to his duffel and pulling out the white beads and lube. Sam shifted when he saw them. He hated them and Dean knew that.

Which was why Dean used them as punishment.

"On your stomach Sam." Dean ordered.

"Dean, come on! I-"

"Sam, I won’t repeat myself."

Sam turned around and buried his head in his arms.

He felt Dean’s lubed hand at his ass, opening his hole slightly, and Sam shifted around.

"Stop." Dean said. Sam froze and whined softly when he felt the first bead press against his hole.

When it sank inside Sam, Sam grunted, and felt Dean working the second one in.

Sam whined when the second went it, pressing beside the first one, as the sensation of being filled began to start.

Dean slowly and steadily added beads, and as Sam got more full, he started squirming more.

"Sam, I’m not done. You still have four beads."

"Dean…" Sam shifted. "Can we just stop here? Please?"

"Sam…this is your punishment. You’re not getting out of this."

Sam whined as Dean started to press another one to Sam’s ass.

It took a little more effort to get the next one in, and Sam whimpered.

"Dean…I’ve learned my lesson." Sam said. "I promise."

"Have you Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yes…Dean." Sam whimpered when Dean tugged lightly at the beads in Sam’s ass. "Please…no more."

"Fine." Dean started tugging the beads loose and Sam whined as each one popped free.

Soon he was empty and gaping, and Dean moved away, bringing the beads and lube with him.

He heard Dean leave the room, and Sam shook before quickly moving to grab the trash can and throwing up.

Sam gave a shaky breath and tried to relax on the bed, trying to ignore the empty feeling in his ass, and trying to not throw up again.


End file.
